world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
113013auraseriad
tiredCaligrapher TC began pestering carewornAstrologist CA at 23:05 -- 11:05 TC: Heya, pagin' mr/ms alien, (do you read me?) 11:05 CA: Hi! Are you... um, Aura? 11:06 CA: Um, yes? 11:06 TC: Indeed I am (Aura that is), I believe I saw you at the Gobblefeast celebration (that was you, was it it not?) 11:07 CA: Yeah! I-it was... 11:07 TC: I managed to get quite a few handles, so I've been going through them in turn, (introducing myself where appropriate), As you know my name is Aura... do you have a name you like to be reffered by? 11:08 CA: S-Seriad I would prefer. 11:09 TC: Well Seriad, I have so many questions for you i wouldn't even know where to begin imposing... so lets start with the implest of questions: how are you doing this fine evening? 11:09 CA: Uh...Alright I guess... 11:11 TC: I'm doing quite fine myself (I've been busying myself with learning more about these new ALIEN cultueres, of which] I've yet to learn much about) 11:11 CA: Twinks or Trolls? 11:12 TC: both i guess! (though If my rudementry knowledge of trolls is correct, I'd imagine you to be one of the later) 11:12 CA: I am a troll! 11:12 CA: Oh. Wait no! 11:12 TC: I myself am a human! (a strange and complex species if there ever was one) 11:12 CA: I'm a twinK. Yep. 11:12 CA: I know everything. So twink 11:13 TC: are you really? (i was under the impression twinks didn't have horns!?) 11:13 CA: I, um, I'm joking.... 11:13 TC: ah, I see (hehe) 11:13 CA: Haha...it was funny...rather-right? 11:16 TC: I guess humor is subjective (in which case yes, it was quite funny indeed) but I have much more serious buisness with which to discuss wih you! (supr srs buizzniz) mostly regarding what trolls even are! (quite the supes iposed philisopical question I know, but an important one none-the-less) 11:17 TC: you see, I haven't had much chance to interact with many aliens (despite their abundance in this game) leaving me with quite a lack of information to work with! 11:17 CA: Okay, uh, I think the human term is, "fire away" correct? 11:18 TC: Of course I dont intend for this to be a one way information super-highway (that would be quite unfair, wouldn;t you agree?) so feel free to interject my barrage of questions with any you have yourelf. 11:19 CA: Go ooooooon. 11:20 TC: Let me start with another simple question: tell me about yourself! (after all one must be able to see the forest for the trees, am I wrong?) 11:20 CA: Hm.... 11:21 TC: how did you get involved with this game, and what are you doing now? 11:22 CA: Well, I'm currently hiding in a corner from my annoying sprite, and...I don't even remember actually, I think I was flarping or something 11:23 TC: I myself joined this game (having no idea how imperative it was to my own survival that i join) at the request of a friend, and have found the game to be, while quite inmersive, also fightenly realistic (including such aspects as mortality, destiny, and even the fate of life itself) 11:24 CA: I'm feverishly posting this to Trollblr, what im going to do with this, I don't know... 11:24 TC: Have you discovered your aspect and class yet? (for refference I have received the title of "the Theif of Life") 11:25 CA: I'm the Sylph of Light! 11:25 CA: But I've been in the dark quite alot lately... 11:27 TC: I find that titles have quite a bit of meaning (despite their first appearences)... for instance slyph, which means "an imaginary spirit" or "a slender woman or girl" could give quite the hint as to what your purpose in the game might be 11:28 CA: Hm, still feverishly posting to trollblr 11:36 TC: Light however could be reffereing to any number of things (it is quite the popular noun, after-all) for instance it could mean the illumination if truth, the ideal of holiness or sacred idioms, or even the aspect or true divineness! 11:36 CA: interesting... 11:38 TC: If you've already recieved your title, can I assume you've already entered the game (I'd hope so, otherwise you'd be in mortal danger! (assuming trolls were infact mortal (which I do)) 11:39 CA: Hehe 11:39 CA: But yeah 11:43 TC: so tell me then, what is your world like!? (after all, it is quite important that I get as much sample data as 'humanly' possible) Are you still there, or have you absconded into another player's world? 11:44 CA: Well, there's thorns. And dreams... 11:46 TC: could you elaborate(I am quite the fan od discription after all =D)? 11:48 CA: Well, the thorns are sort of like, growing on vines aand such! And then the dreams...they're like...like, orbs, at the end of the vines. Sometimes they're interesting to watch! 11:50 TC: Sounds like an interesting place to visit (along with most of ther worlds I've heard of =P) prehaps we can convince SO to provide us with a portal(if only for a moment)! 11:50 CA: Oh yes! I'd enjoy that! 11:51 TC: I, myself, have found , myself in the Land of Crome and Neon! (quite the bright and noisy world if I was to give my own two cents) 11:51 CA: Sounds too vibrant for me... 11:53 TC: I've yet to transverse ourside the comfort of my residence, but from my window I can see a seemingly endless expanse of urban vibrance and social interations! 11:54 CA: Ehhhhh.... 11:55 TC: hehe, I had the same reaction (I dont get out much myself), but I feel it is a place I could warm to, given enough time 11:55 CA: Yeah...maybe. 11:55 TC: prehaps you could visit me sometime (and I could return the favor in turn =D) 11:57 CA: :D 12:00 TC: Alas, a peripheral glance at the time has shown me it is far past time for my desired torpor (so I will take this time to bid farewells and a goodnight!) 12:00 CA: Goodnight! 12:00 TC: I hope to hear from you again soon! -- tiredCaligrapher TC ceased pestering carewornAstrologist CA at 00:00 --